


In You And I (There’s A New Land)

by Emixion



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 358/2 Days AU, AU, Angst, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kingdom Hearts AU, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Sad Ending, no beta we die like women, other stephen king works make an appearance, reddie as rokushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emixion/pseuds/Emixion
Summary: Richie has no soul. Or atleast, that’s what he’s told. That’s why he’s part of “The Circus”, a group of incomplete people trying to become whole. But why is he so vital to that goal? What is this mysterious power of Belief that he can weild? And why does this boy Eddie seem to be connected?(Or, a Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days AU)





	In You And I (There’s A New Land)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this AU at 12 am when I was sleepy and delirious but decided to make it anyway. 
> 
> Apologies if it doesn’t make sense at first, the original game is meant to be cryptic, not to mention Kingdom Hearts is confusing as shit and smooshing these two lores together was the bane of my existence.

“Richie,_ are you really sure that you don’t have a soul?”_

_”I...I dunno. I can’t just take a look inside, y’know?”_

_”Heh, very true.”_

* * *

Day 255

Why The Sun Sets Red

”Look at you, you’re early!” Adrian’s voice startles Richie out of his thoughts. 

He grins widely at his best friend. “Nah, you’re late!” 

Adrian laughs, shaking his head fondly as he sits down next to the younger boy. In his hand is a single scoop vanilla ice cream cone, identical to the one Richie is currently enjoying. They settle into a comfortable silence.

”Two hundred and fifty-five.” Richie says thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the sunset before him.

”Hm?” Adrian glances at him, pulling the ice cream away from his lips. “What’s that mean?”

Richie’s gaze stays on the sun. “I joined The Circus two hundred and fifty-five days ago.” He says proudly. “Time fuckin’ flies, geez.”

”You keep track of that?” Adrian asks in surprise.

”Well, yeah.” Richie replies, as if it were obvious. “I’ve gotta keep track of _something. _I don’t remember anything before The Circus. Remember my first week? I barely said shit to anybody!”

Adrian clasps a hand on Richie’s shoulder, making him jump a bit. “That’s right, that whole week you were a total zombie. And look at you, now! You never shut up!” He nudges Richie teasingly.

”Gee, thanks!” Richie nudges him back and they both dissolve into laughter.

”Hey,” Adrian speaks up once they’ve calmed down. “Do you know why the sun sets red? Well, out of all the colors that make up light, red travels the farthest.” There’s a certain smugness to his statement, like he knows he just taught Richie something.

”I didn’t ask, smartass.” Richie hits him lightly in the shoulder, making the older man burst into laughter again.

Later on, long after the ice cream is gone and when the last rays of sunlight are barely peeking over the horizon, Richie turns to look at the trail behind them.

”Seriously, where _is_ he?”

Adrian pulls his knees to his chest with a frown and says nothing. There isn’t anything he _can_ say.


End file.
